1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to capacitive micro-machined ultrasonic transducers and methods of singulating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro-machined ultrasonic transducer (MUT) may transform an electrical signal to an ultrasonic signal or vice versa. The MUT may be classified into a piezoelectric micro-machined ultrasonic transducer (PMUT), a capacitive micro-machined ultrasonic transducer (CMUT), or a magnetic micro-machined ultrasonic transducer (MMUT) according to a method of transformation.
A MUT forms a micro-machined ultrasonic transducer module when combined with an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that includes a driving circuit. A micro-machined ultrasonic transducer wafer on which a plurality of MUTs are formed may be separated into a plurality of MUTs using a mechanical method, for example, by using a rotating saw blade.
When singulating MUTs using a mechanical method, edges of the MUTs may be damaged. In particular, since a cavity is included in an upper layer of each MUT, vibrations may occur in the upper layer when the upper layer of the MUTs is sawed, thus causing a cut region to expand. Therefore, electrode pads around the cutting regions may be damaged, thereby reducing a singulated yield of MUTs.